<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 12-52 (Mostima's Justice) by K1rby69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881026">Chapter 12-52 (Mostima's Justice)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1rby69/pseuds/K1rby69'>K1rby69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smash AU: Subspace 2 Chapters [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game), Super Smash Brothers, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Justice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1rby69/pseuds/K1rby69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smash AU: Subspace 2 Chapters [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889347</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter 12-52 (Mostima's Justice)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in a Mafia Ship docked at Lungmen docks...</p><p>
  <strong>[Laterano Messenger: Mostima]</strong>
</p><p>"Where am I...? What's that smell...? I think should try to get out of this mess." Mostima siad to herself as she got out of the ship. "It smelt like rotten seafood... Worse than the ones sold at cheap markets." She added.</p><p>"Damn... I feel hungry. There's no way I'm eating that rotten seafood..." Mostima groaned as she went to find a place to eat.</p><p>Later, she found a Café to eat it. "This will be sufficent." Mostima said to herself as she finished the last piece of her meal. "I guess I should make my move now." Mostima said... But suddenly, some Mafia Goons showed up and mugged customers and passerbys for money!</p><p>"What are they...?" Mostima asked herself as the Mafia Goons continue to mug people. "How much money did the boss want? Mafia forgot." One of the goons said. "He said just to take every penny. Mafia wonders why he buys expensive things he never uses." Another goon replied.</p><p>"...Tch...!" Mostima snarled.</p><p>"So, how much money did you take? We need more money!" A figure with a chef hat yelled as he came out of the shadows.</p><p>
  <strong>[The Mafia of Cooks: Mafia Boss]</strong>
</p><p>"A few thousand LMD. Mafia thinks it is this place's currency." A goon replied. "Good, good. Keep doing that! I want to buy everything on Amazon amd EBay!" He yelled.</p><p>Then, Mostima slammed the table out of rage. Jotaro's theme suddenly played out of nowhere. "Hey... Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" She snarled. But the Mafia Goons laughed at her.</p><p>"You... You realise what you've done! You may not know me, but if you don't realise, you have done something truly evil, robbing the weak and innocent out of pure greed! And that's exactly what you've done, you despicable piece of shit!" She continued. "And the fact there won't be any witnesses to your evil, and that is why... I will Judge you myself!" Mostima proclaimed.</p><p>The Mafia goons and boss eventually stopped laughing. "Alright, Mafia! Get Her!" The Mafia Boss commanded as the Mafia Goons lunged at Mostima.</p><p>"Try me." She taunted as the two Mafia Goons charged at her. But...</p><p>"Ora!" Mostima cried out as she whacked both Mafia Goons with her staff! "What!? How did she knock both of the Mafia Goons!?" The Mafia Boss said in terror. "Ugh...! Take this! Mafia Ball!" He commanded as many Mafia Goons formed a Ball for the Mafia Boss to use.</p><p>"Really, you think that will take me out?" Mostima asked the Mafia Boss as he steered the Mafia Ball towards her. "Then let me show you... That it will not!" She exclamied as she stuck the Mafia Ball with her staff accompanied with an "ORA!". The Mafia Ball then broke into many Mafia Goons! "How is that possible!?" The Mafia Boss yelled as he fell on his back.</p><p>"Give up already." Mostima said. "Ha ha ha... HA HA HA!!! You fell for my trap!" The Mafia Boss exclaimed as two Mafia Goons caught her!</p><p>"You thought you could outsmart me, but you can't beat the best Mafia Boss on the planet!" The Mafia Boss exclaimed. "Ha ha... Yeah... I can't beat you... But... I still have one final secret technique! A technique I've been keeping a secret for as long as the fallen angels!" Mostima exclaimed. "And that is..." She paused as she bit one of the Mafia Goon's hand and kicked another. "To run away!" Mostima continued as she ran away as fast as possible.</p><p>"What!? To run away!? Get her now!" The Mafia Boss ordered, but the Mafia Goons could not find her.</p><p>"That was close... With this many minions he has, there's no way I could defeat him... I'll have to stay in hiding for now and find someone I can trust." Mostima said to herself as she went off.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>